The Take
by julietbiersack
Summary: Camilla and Freddie were teen age sweethearts when everything went bad follow the journey of there love hate relationship. Hope you enjoy I love the Tv show
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla**

**My name is Camilla I have dark red hair and skinny. My dad is Joseph my mom is Lena. My sister is Jackie. My friends are Jimmy Freddie Ozzy Lewis.**

I'm 25. I was sleeping I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got dressed white dress with black and gray bird shadows black pumps, I painted my nails black, black Smokey eye and did my hair wavy. I got into my car. I was driving I got to Jackie's and Freddie's. I was doing Jackie's hair.

Jackie "I'm not even bloody dressed yet he's going to be here soon." Mum "probably won't even turn up." I "mum." Mum "just like old times." I "hey mum go get the food." Mum "go girls." They walked out.

Jackie "Freddie's different now I just know it." I "yeah." I got her dressed. Jackie "That's him quick Freddie's here." She ran out. I walked out. Lewis looked at me. I "hey Lewis."

Lewis "hello sweetie." I "happy to have your son home." Lewis "yea are you?" I "I don't care anymore Lewis haven't in a really long time." The party was going on."

Jimmy walked over. Jimmy "things are going to change for us." I "how's that?" Jimmy "you'll see." Freddie "alright let me have a dance." Jimmy "gladly." He walked away I warped my arms around Freddie's neck he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We were swaying. Freddie "I've missed you." I "missed you to Freddie." Freddie "you look beautiful." I "thanks Freddie you wife missed you." Freddie "I beat but the one I wanted to be my wife I missed more." I "Freddie you can't." Freddie "I know I missed you." Hugging. He walked away. He walked over to Jackie.

They went into the bedroom a half hour pasted. Claude was there. Claude walked over to me. Claude "tell him to come out here." I walked over knocked. I "Freddie Claude's here to see you." Freddie walked out in a robe and boxers. Claude "lets step outside onto the balcony." They walked out. I looked at Jimmy. 10 minutes.

I was walking. I opened the door. I walked outside. Claude "have a good night Doll." They walked downstairs. I closed the door walked over to Freddie. I "you okay?" Freddie "they warned me." I "Freddie." Freddie "it's nothing." I "Freddie." I sat next to him. I "tell me."

Freddie "he's going to kill me if I don't earn his respect." I "come here." I stood up. He stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked up at him. I "nothing is going to happen to you trust me." Freddie "you're going to hurt them they hurt me like old times." I "it's nothing like old times I just don't want to see you hurt."

Freddie "you never did don't get yourself hurt." I "I never get hurt do I." Freddie "you did one time and I killed those blucks." I "yea I do remember that well remember you're with my sister not me so I don't have to worry that much."

Freddie "I had to." I "right well go back to your party." Freddie "I don't want to." I "you can't stand outside in a robe at that a pink robe." Laughing. Freddie "I could remember when you were in sugary I wore one of those gowns so you didn't have to be alone." Laughing.

I "yea I'm happy your home." Freddie "me to love." Still hugging. We heard a cough we backed away. Jackie looking at the both of us. We walked inside.

I walked into the kitchen I got a drink. It was around 11. I "alright I'm going home." Jackie "you sure." I "yeah." Hugging. I was walking I went to get my keys off the table Freddie grabbed them.

Freddie "walk you out make sure you're safe." We walked outside. We were walking downstairs. I "have a good night sleep." Freddie "I will." I "well have a good night." Freddie "I will."

He wouldn't give me my keys. I "Freddie." Freddie put them up in the air I reached up. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his arm down. I "night Freddie."

Freddie "hold on a minute." I "what?" Freddie put his hand on my face he leaned down he kissed me. We were making out. I pulled away. I "good night Freddie." He gave me my keys.

I unlocked my door I got in. Freddie "Sweet dreams." I "you to." He closed the door. I started the car. I was driving. I got tears. I put my elbow up on the window I put my head on my fist. Tears running down my face. I hit the steering wheel.

[Jackie: I heard "come on Jackie Freddie's going to be home soon." I "he is." I went and took a shower. I put an old shirt on and pants. I "where is she?" mum "Jackie calm down she has to get dressed to." Jackie "she's just trying to look better.'

Mum "Jackie calm down." Camilla showed up she was doing my hair. Jackie "I'm not even bloody dressed yet he's going to be here soon." Mum "just like old times." Camilla "hey mum go get the food." Mum "go girls." They walked out.

Jackie "Freddie's different now I just know it." I "yeah." Camilla helped me get dressed. Jackie "That's him quick Freddie's here." I ran out. I ran downstairs I jumped into his arms we were kissing.

The party was going on. Me and Freddie were dancing. We were in middle of a dance. Freddie "can you wait a second." He walked over to Camilla and Jimmy he said something jimmy walked away.

He wrapped his arms around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were swaying he had a look in his eyes. They were talking. Mum "jealous." I "what no."

Mum "looks like you are." I "well I'm not." He walked away he walked over to me. Freddie "come on." We went into the bedroom. Freddie "Bend over." I "what?" Freddie "You heard me?" I bent down. He slide my panties down and entered me roughly. He was thrusting.

I "Freddie." Freddie "don't say anything." Couple minutes he came I pulled my panties up. I turned around. I "what was that?" Freddie "just needed to fuck something."

Knock. Camilla "Freddie Claude's here to see you." He slide his boxers and robe on. He walked out. I walked out after him. Camilla was standing by counter she was biting her thumb. They walked outside. 10 minutes.

I saw Camilla walking she walked outside. Dad "where is she going?" I "don't know." Maddie "honey leave them to talk." I "I'm his wife." Maddie "let them talk."

It was 45 minutes they still weren't inside. I was walking I opened the door. They were standing there hugging. I coughed they backed away from each other. They walked inside.

I "what was that?" Freddie "hugging people do hug." He went into the bedroom. I sat on the couch. It was around 11. Camilla "alright I'm going home." I "you sure?" Camilla "yeah." We hugged. She was walking. Mum "Jimmy aren't you going home with her." Jimmy "Drove in separate cars."

I saw Freddie walked over grabbed her keys. They were talking they walked outside. Mum "you're seriously jealous you've been watching them like a hawk." I "I wouldn't have to if they didn't act like they still loved each other."

Everyone left. I "what is it with you and my sister?" Freddie "What?" I "you two were flirting all night." Freddie "you call the flirting we were talking about me being away everything I missed."

I "you couldn't ask me." Freddie "we were talking about Claude an Ozzy something you know nothing about." I "if you." Freddie "no the only reason she knows anything is because I was stupid when we were teens."


	2. Loving You

****No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla****

Next day. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Jimmy was sleeping. I went and took a shower. I got into black Henley tee, distressed cloud skinny jeans, Smokey eye, black nails, and black thigh high boots. I walked downstairs. I walked outside. I got into my car. I was driving. I pulled into the coffee shop.

I opened it. I was working. It was around 10. I closed up. I walked outside. I walking to my car I got in. I was driving I got to the house. I parked. I was walking I walked inside.

I slide my boots off. I walked upstairs. I took my jeans off. I heard something downstairs. I grabbed my baseball bat. I was walking. I turned the light on Freddie was closing the door.

Freddie "what the fuck Camilla?" I "Freddie? What are you doing sneaking around my house at this time of night?" Freddie "um let me think? Oh yea I knew my beautiful love was alone tonight and thought I could pay her a visit and maybe get a little something in return but instead of getting something nice I get a nearly fucked up face."

I started laughing. I grabbed the side of his neck pulled him down I kissed him. We were making out. I dropped the baseball bat. I wrapped my arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled away looking in each other eyes.

Freddie "I love you." I "I love you 2." Freddie "you know I am so horny right now." I "oh I can tell your horniness is poking my leg." Freddie "well then I guess we should do something about that don't you think?" He smirked.

I "I think we should." He picked me up smiling we were kissing he was carrying my upstairs we went into the bedroom he laid me down on the bed. Freddie "you're beautiful you do realize that right." Moving hair away from my face. I "when you say I'm beautiful it makes me feel it."

We smiled we were kissing. He put his hands under my shirt he slide it off me. I grabbed the button of his shirt and tank pulled it off. He took my bra off he was kissing my chest I moaned.

He moved up to my neck he was sucking and nipping at my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned. His hands slide down my stomach he took my thong off. He started circling my clit slowly. I moaned "Freddie don't stop." He kissed down my stomach he inserted his finger in me I moaned.

He started to stroke my clit with his tongue his fingers thrusting into me I was moaning "faster Freddie. He quicken. I gripped his hair. I screamed his name. I moaned "I'm cum cuming fuck baby I am so close yes right there."

Freddie "come on baby." I came. Freddie "fuck baby that was fucking intense." I 'now that I've had my pleasure it's time for you to have yours." Freddie chuckled. I flipped us over I was straddling him. We were kissing I undid his belt and jeans. I pulled them off with his boxers.

I started stroking him. Freddie "yeah like that baby you are so good at the fucking." I sucked on his tip swirling my tongue I started deep. He started moaning louder and louder.

Freddie moaned "Camay I'm nearly there fuck faster baby ohh." He came. I swallowed. He rolled us over. We kissed. Freddie "are you ready babe?" I "Why do you always ask me that?" Freddie "Because I want to make sure." I "Yes I'm ready I need you Freddie so much."

Freddie "how do you want it?" I "hard and fast." He entered me hard he was pounding into me I was moaning his name and cussing. I moaned "right there fuck me I love you so fucking much." Freddie "Fuck I love you to I love it when you talk dirty to me." Moaned into his ear "Fuck me Freddie go deep, deeper than you ever have before make me cum all over you rock hard cock."

He squeezed my breast I moaned. He put his hand on my face. He started rubbing my clit furiously. I was scratching his back. The room was filled with grunts pants moans. We both reached are climaxes looking in each other eyes. We came down Freddie rolled over.

Freddie pulled me into his side wrapped his arm around me. Freddie put his hand on my face moved my hair away from my face. Freddie "That was hot?" I "I know that is definitely going on my top ten list." Freddie "you have a list?"

I "yeah." Freddie "Well what is your number 1?" I "our first time." He laughed pulled me closer to him. Freddie "I think that is my number 1 to although the time in the school bathroom was pretty mind blowing pun intended." I "ha-ha Freddie."

Freddie "I love you Camilla more than anything." I "I love you 2 Freddie." Kiss. I had my head on his chest. I was drawing circles on his hand. Freddie "I do really mean it when I say I love you." I "I know you do Freddie."


	3. Hard Times

****No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla****

4 weeks pasted. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into black white crest scoop tee, distressed skinny jeans, black thigh high boots, black Smokey eye, black nails, and black leather jacket. I left my hair curly. I walked downstairs. I got to Jackie's. Mum's car was there. I walked upstairs. I got to their apartment I walked inside.

Mum "you have to face the truth Jackie." I "she doesn't need this mum okay." Mum "she needs to get her head out of the sand." Jackie "spit it out." Mum "He's shagging around again it's been 1 week 2 weeks since he was here you need look after those girls no running after him like when she was dating him." I "can you not talk about that."

Jackie "LOOK HE'S NOT SHAGGING ARONUD ALRIGHT." I "what good did that do." I walked in took the pills. I "Jackie what are these." Jackie "They keep me happy." I "how long?"

Jackie "it hasn't been easy sis with him inside the long night to get through mum is wrong you know it is going to work I'm going to make it work." I "where is he?" Jackie "the other girls there just slags." I "stop it with the pills Jackie." Jackie "doctor doesn't want to give me anymore especially now I'm pregnant."

I "hey it's a good thing." Jackie "he doesn't even know." I "I'm going to clean you up get ready for the anniversary make you look great be strong okay." Jackie "yeah."

We got ready we got to the bar. Maddie "sweetie." We were hugging. Freddie was sitting next to his mom. I took my jacket off. I sat down. Maddie "tell me about them how I found out you we're dating Camilla?"

Freddie "no mom." Jimmy "I want to hear this." I "you don't." smiling. Maddie "please it's my favorite." Freddie "me and Camilla were in my room talking." Maddie "I'll tell it I walked in they were staring at each other and for the first time I ever heard Freddie say I love you to someone he doesn't have to."

Maddie "They had this look in their eyes it was the sweetest thing." Freddie "okay mum." Maddie "I'll tell you 2nd time I actually got to meet her she walked in next to him she was so short and tiny next to him I couldn't believe it I saw the spark in their eyes like when the day he got out when they were dancing." I cough. I "I'm getting a drink on that note."

I got up. I walked over to the bar. Cesar "hey." I "hi a Guinness." He gave me a full glass I was drinking. I finished it I walked back over. We were talking.

Lewis was over by Katy. Maddie "what the hell is she doing here?" Freddie "only the 44 anniversary the heartless bitch." He walked over. Maddie walked over to the bathroom. I got up. Jackie "let me talk to her she's my mother in law."

I "Jackie just sit." I walked into the back I went into the bathroom. I "Maddie." Maddie "yes." I opened the door. I "come here." We were hugging. I "Freddie scared her off probably." Maddie "you should be married to him."

I "Maddie no you know it wouldn't of work." Maddie "it would of he would be happy." I "Maddie come on it's your day put a happy face on." Maddie "like you and my son." I "Maddie please." We walked out We sat down. Freddie walked over. Freddie "You alright mum." Maddie "yeah."

Next day. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into brown cami top, teal brown leopard print long flow skirt, black thigh high boots, Smokey eye, and black nails, black leather jacket. I left my hair curly. I walked outside. I got to the café. I opened up. It was around 10. I was closing everything up.

I heard Freddie "boo." I turned around it was Freddie. I "hey." Freddie sat down. I "What is wrong?" Freddie "nothing." I "Freddie." I sat on his lap put my hands on his neck.

I "what's going on?" Freddie "I meet Ozzy's sister." I "oh was she nice." Freddie "no it was for a job I turned Mickey into a vegetable and got yelled about it Claude didn't like it."

I "mhm what else?" Freddie "I get no more passes I have to join he cities crew do what they say and Claude decides how much I get." I "what?" Freddie "don't do anything rash." I "don't push your luck."

Freddie "I'm good at that." I "no you're not." Freddie "yes I am." Tickling me. Laughing. Freddie "I'm going on a bank job." I "what?" Freddie "some point he's going to kill me." I got tears. Freddie "hey don't do that."

Wiped my tears. I "why not I can't watch you get killed." Freddie "I won't." He put his hands on my face we were making out. He slide his hands down me. He I sat up on my knees he slide my dress up over my knees onto my lap I undid his jeans still kissing.

I slide his jeans and boxers down a little. We were kissing I slowly sank onto him. He dug his fingers into my hips he groaned. I was riding him. I buried my face into his neck I was kissing his neck. He ran his hands up and down my back.

I was going fast. I was moaning. He dug his fingers into my back. He picked me up slammed me against the glass food stand. He was thrusting into me fast. I was moaning. I moaned "oh my god." Burying me face in his neck.

He was thrusting into me harder and harder. I was moaning loudly. I wrapped my legs around him tighter. I was scraping his shoulder blades. I was cuming "Freddie." Freddie came.

Freddie "that was amazing." Smiling. We kissed. He put me on my feet. I slide my thong on He pulled his jeans and boxers up. I cleaned the glass and chair. We were sitting at the counter drinking coffee. I "you really need to go home to Jackie." Freddie "I don't want to be there." I "you can't always been with me you know."

Freddie 'rather be with you." I "well she rather you be with her." Freddie "come on get a drink with me." I "no." Freddie "yes." I "No." He picked me up over his shoulder. I "Freddie!" laughing. He grabbed my jacket turned out the light opened the door and locked it.

He put me in his car. He got in. He was driving we were holding hands. I "sometimes I wish we would of just left Britain." Freddie "me too we would have little Freddie." I "you would of named him Freddie." Freddie "Yes."

I "conceded much." Laughing. We got to the bar. We walked inside. Caesar "hello." I "hello Caser." Freddie "2 tall ones." Caesar gave Freddie them. We sat down.

Freddie "I wish I would of married you when you turned 16." I "me too we weren't fast enough." Freddie "we weren't I would have you right now." I was in tears. I "you have me always and forever because me and you can never forget about each other no matter how much we try." Freddie "which is a lot." Laughing. Freddie "I don't understand how you can be the only innocent thing in my life."

I "you know I'm not innocent." Freddie "I made you that way." I "you did if I never meet you I would be marry some snob." Laughing. Caesar "Freddie." Freddie walked over. I took another drink. Freddie on the phone. Freddie walked over. I "Who was that?" Freddie "Ozzy." I "well that can't be good."


	4. True Colors

**Couple months****. I was sleeping in black tank, maroon thong. I felt someone in the bed. They put their arms around me. Freddie kissed my cheek. I "I'm worried about tonight." I turned over. I "I want you back safe please."**

** Freddie "I will." Kiss. I got out of bed. We went into the kitchen. I "Here." I got the guns out and everything. I "good luck." Kiss. We were having a long kiss. **

** Freddie "I love you." I "I love you." Kiss. He walked out. I went upstairs. I got into left black bra, black thong, gray/black hoodie, destroyed cloud skinny jeans, uggs.**

** I got into my car. I was driving. I got to Jackie's. I walked upstairs. 2 hours pasted me and Jackie sitting on the couch. Jackie gave me a drink. Jackie "how was Freddie with you." I "what?" Jackie "when you two were dating." I "what about it." Jackie "how did he treat you." **

** I "that I was the only thing in the world I was his everything." Jackie "you were with him for 5 years I've been with longer though." I "why are you doing this?" Jackie "because I got the guy of your dreams." I rolled my eyes. I got up.**

** I walked outside. I went downstairs. I got into my car. I was driving I got to the bar. I parked. I sat at the bar. I "hey Caesar." Caesar "hello tiny." He gave me a beer a drink it.**

** Caser "I can still remember the first time I saw you, you were on 4 foot 5 probably." I "Yea I was 14." Caser "Freddie wouldn't let you out of his sight like now." I "he will never let me out of his sight."**

** Freddie walked over and sat down the rest sat at the booth. I "Hey Freddie." Freddie "hey." I turned to him whispered "what's wrong?" Freddie shook his head.**

** Claud walked over. Claud "let's talk Freddie." They walked over to the side. I took a drink. Caesar "You were on his arm he wouldn't let you go and he never changed that even know." I saw Freddie standing by himself he lite a cigar. I walked over. I "what's wrong?" Freddie "he's going to kill me."**

** I "he's not." Freddie "he just told me he was." I "come on." We sat at the bar. Claude was at the end. I took a bottle gave it to Freddie. He broke it under the bar. Freddie "I'll be back." Kissed my cheek.**

** Freddie got up with the broken bottle Freddie "hey Ozzy says hello." Stabbed Claude in the neck. The 3 with Claude stood up I stood next to Freddie pointing my gun at them. **

** Freddie "LET HIM BREATH YOUR MONEY WILL BE HERE IN THE MORNING ALRIGHT." Claude died. They took his body. I "I'll help clean this up." Caser gave me the mop. I was bleach mopping the carpet. I finished.**

** I "can we go now." Freddie "please." Me and Freddie walked out We got into my car. I was driving we got to my house. I parked. We walked inside. Freddie "I'm taking a shower." I "okay." We walked upstairs. He went into the bathroom. **

** Couple minutes I walked in I stripped down. I got into the shower I wrapped my arms around him from behind. I was drawing a heart on his abs. he kissed my arm. He turned around. He wrapped his arms around me he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him.**

** Freddie "I thought." I "Freddie he's gone you're fine." We kissed. We got out I put on one of his shirts, boyshorts he put boxers on. He shut out all the lights we got into bed I put my head on his chest He had his arms around me.**

**Next day****. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Freddie was awake. I "morning." Freddie "morning." We kissed. I "we have to go to the dinner and I have to go see Ozzy."**

** Freddie "I know." We kissed. We got out of bed. I got into black bodice tan skirt white sleeve dress, white leather jacket, black nails, black thigh high boots, curly hair. We walked outside. We got into my car. I was driving. I parked. We got out. We walked upstairs. **

** We walked into the apartment. Lewis "you're finally here." Dad "with Camilla." I "found him pasted out drunk at the bar this morning." I took my jacket off. I walked into the kitchen.**

** Mum "you're here." I "Yea." Jackie "did you find Freddie?" I "yea he was pasted out at the bar." Mum "here." I was cutting the cheese. I "I have to leave early but I'll be back by dinner." Mum "why?" I "I have to fill Ozzy in about last night?"**

** Mum "why doesn't Freddie go to Ozzy?" I "because Freddie has a record." I itched my arm. Mum "you need to cover that tattoo." I "too much effort so I just cover it." An hour.**

** I "well I have to leave." I got up. I was walking. I grabbed my jacket. I walked downstairs. I got into my car. I was driving. I got to the jail. I walked inside. I walked into the hall to talk Ozzy the only one there. I "hey Ozzy." Ozzy "hey doll." I sat down he sat down. **

** Ozzy "talk to me about the mess Freddie made who gave the right to take out City someone must of it sure the hell wasn't me." I "City was going to kill him that's why he wanted him on the job so right after he could kill him."**

** I "he was waiting for the right moment." Ozzy "for." I "take you down he was sick of working for you that's why Freddie was actin for you that's what there all saying if you decide to take care of Freddie." Ozzy "Headless."**

** I "everyone would see the fucking mess that would be bad for business." Ozzy "Freddie's always lucky to have you around." I "I know he is." Ozzy "just don't let him screw up anymore." I "how I don't job on these jobs I clean it up after." **

** Ozzy "doll I don't know how you balance it." I "me either." Ozzy "what are you doing today?" I "stupid family dinner." Ozzy smiling "they weren't stupid when I was out."**

** I "I can't stand my family anymore especially Jackie." Ozzy "surprised you haven't bashed her head in." I "wish I could." Ozzy "tell her about you and Freddie?" **

** I "that me and Freddie are still together but on the way down low so no one can hurt us." Ozzy "yea you're adults." I "doesn't work like that and you know that." Ozzy "I do he's my favorite boy and you're my favorite girl so be careful." I "I will Ozzy." I left.**

** I got back I walked inside. I took my jacket off. I walked into the dining room. I walked over to Freddie whispered "you're okay." I sat down. Mum "you're back." I "yes I am." We were eating. **


	5. Not Knowing

****No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla****

2 months. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Freddie still sleeping. I got out of I went and took a shower.

I got into gray cable knit long sleeve, distressed cloud skinny jeans, curly hair, black nails, smoky eye, and black thigh high boots. I walked downstairs. I walked outside. I got to the café. 3 hours into work. My phone ringing. I "yes." Mum "its Mum Jackie's in labor we can't get ahold of Freddie."

I "I'll find him we'll be there soon." Click. I "Nicole lock up tonight." Nikki "were you going?" I "Jackie's I labor." Nicole "go." I went outside. I got into my car I started it.

I was calling Freddie nothing. I got to my house. I ran inside. I "Freddie." I ran upstairs. Freddie "mm." I "Freddie." Freddie "what?" I "Jackie's in labor." Freddie "what?" I "come on." He was getting ready.

We ran downstairs. We got into the car we got over to Maddie's. We walked inside. Jackie "Mum, Mum why are you dressed yet we have to go to the hospital." Maddie "he left me with his trample he took everything."

I sat her down. I got tears. Freddie "right um take mum upstairs." I "Freddie." Freddie "meet me at th hospital." I "Jackie's giving birth." Freddie "yeah I know." He walked out. I "come on Mum." I helped her up. I brought her upstairs. I was helping her get dressed.

I "dammit he took my keys." We walked downstairs. I was calling Freddie nothing. He answered "Freddie pick up your phone now." I was calling Jimmy "where are you?"

I "can you get to Maddie's?" Jimmy "Yeah why?" I "please come fast." Jimmy "okay." Click. 10 minutes. Jimmy ran in. Jimmy "something wrong." I "yes take Maddie to the hospital I have to get Freddie."

Jimmy made a face at me. I shook my head. We all went outside. Maddie got into the car. Jimmy "what's wrong?" I "Lewis left Maddie for Katy Freddie is going after him I don't know what he's going to do I don't want him to kill his dad."

Jimmy "make sure he doesn't." I "that's what I'm doing." We kissed he got into the car. I was walking down the road. I got to Katy's. I was walking. Freddie came around the corner. I "Freddie." Freddie was covered in blood.

I "Freddie don't tell me." Freddie grabbed my arms "I STABBED MY FATHER." I wrapped my arms around him. I was rubbing his head. I was in tears. I "Freddie I'm sorry."

26 years old. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into red cold shoulder tee, black slashed leggings, curly hair, black nails, smoky eyes, and black thigh high boots. I walked downstairs. I got to work. It was around 8. My phone going off.

I "Yea." Donna "Aunt Camilla mom is yelling at some lady." I "I'll be there soon." Click. I got to the apartment. Jackie fighting with someone. I "Allie back inside. I got Jackie to bed. Jackie "I don't feel well." I sat her done. I "it's alright love go to bed." Allie walked out. I "what happened.

Jackie "Freddie Freddie's got someone else." I "Jackie." Jackie "someone serious." I "come here." I put my head on her head. Jackie "he goes back and forth he doesn't even stay here at night you know I have to pretend there isn't anyone else."

I 'why do you stay with him he causes you so much pain?" Jackie "I love him Camilla I'm nothing without him that's why I took him from him I wanted what you to had that look he gets in his eyes when he sees you how he cheers up."

I "Jackie me and Freddie are just friends you know that." Jackie "sometimes I think he loves you still." I "He doesn't." I got her to bed. I "hey little Freddie."

Lil Fred "I wet my bed." I "come here let's sort you out." I got him changed and his sheets. I laid down on the couch. I fell asleep. I felt something going up my leg. I opened my eyes. I whispered "Freddie." Freddie whispered "shh." He laid on me.

I whispered "get off me." Freddie whispered "I just want to chat babe I promise Jimmy is lucky marrying someone like you." I whispered "were is he." Freddie whispered "we had a falling out he needs to cut him some slack." I "cut you out of his life."

I whispered "Freddie you're drunk go to bed." Freddie whispered "tell me babe does Jimmy really do it for you." I whispered "Freddie." Jackie "Freddie babe is that you." I whispered "Get off me." Freddie kissed me and sat up. He got up. Freddie "I'm so bloody pissed." Jackie "honey I missed you." They went into the bedroom.

Next day. I woke up. I left I got back to my house. I went and took a shower. I got into black white cult signs, black destroyed jeans, curly hair, and black nails, smoky eye, black thigh high boots. I walked downstairs. I walked outside Freddie was there .I got to the jail. I walked into the room. Me an Ozzy sat down.

Ozzy "he's so scared he won't answer his call get another party." I "sorry." Ozzy "stop the bullshit its past bullshit he's a relibitly." I "I can control him." Ozzy "he can't fucking control himself this is about business doll." I "he'll give the money back."

Freddie "nah the drug ecstasy." I "it's going to be big." Ozzy "he's going to swipe it under they don't want Freddie anywhere near it now or the future I'm in with this." Ozzy "ill handle Freddie." I "no." He got up. Ozzy "think about your future doll."

I walked outside. I got into Freddie's car. I got in. Freddie "what did he say?" I "its okay it's okay I solved it." Freddie "you did." I "Yea he wasn't fucking happy I brought him around." Freddie "you're fucking sweetie lets go get smashed." I "yea." He was driving.

Couple days. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Jimmy was leaving. I got out of bed. I went and took a shower. I got out I got into green army scoop tank, black gray tribal leggings, curly hair, and black nails.

I was brushing my hair. Freddie grabbed me. I "Freddie." Freddie slide his hand down my waist. I "what are you doing?" Freddie "nothing." He slide a hand down my leggings. He slide his hand under my thong.

He slide a finger into my also rubbing my clit I was moaning I grabbed the back of his neck. I was moaning. He took his fingers out of me he unbuttoned his jeans he turned me around put me on the edge of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist he entered me he was thrusting I was moaning.

That night. I walked into the kitchen. I "hey Jimmy." I kissed his neck. I "don't do this to yourself." Jimmy "I can't help it." I "I don't want you to keep going through this."

Jimmy "I didn't do it deliberate." I "doesn't matter what Freddie thinks if you don't take things into your own hands you're here because of you, you helped Freddie just as much you don't go do in flames he will do that to ya listen to Ozzy you have to do this." I "I'll take care of Freddie the way he is."


	6. Wedding

2 nights before the wedding. I was in a white v neck dress beaded belt, curly hair, black nails, Smokey eye. White beaded v veil, black pumps. We were out at my party we were dancing and drinking. It ended. I got home. I was walking. Freddie picked me up. Laughing. Freddie "it is your balchertte party." I "pretty sure you're not part of it." Freddie "well know I am." We were kissing he laid me down on the bed.

Later we were laying there. I had my head on his chest. I "Freddie why didn't we end up together." Freddie "I had my reasons." I "Freddie I have to tell you something." Freddie "what?" I "Jimmy is running the ecstasy deal by himself."

Freddie sat up pulled his pants on. I "Freddie." I got up wrapped the blanket around me. I "Freddie calm down." Freddie "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN." I grabbed him. I "Freddie you're still getting paid because you're still working though." Freddie "but I'm not in charge." I "Because your rash."

2 days pasted. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Nikki "morning." I "morning." Nikki "ready to get married." I "Yes I am." Nikki "are you happy about it?" I "you're the only one who knows the actually truth."

Nikki "come here." She wrapped her arms around me. It was around 12. We were getting ready for thewedding. I got into mermaid ruffle front tank lace beaded wedding dress, elbow flow veil, crystal snowflake headpiece, curly hair, white nails, white crystal pumps, brown Smokey eye. I looked in the mirror. I got tears. Mum "not even on your wedding." I "I'm not fighting with you on my wedding day so shut up until after alright."

It was time. Dad "you look beautiful." I "thank you dad." Everyone walked out. Dad "I'm covering your tattoo while we walk." I "no." The song started. We were walking down the aisle. Jimmy was smiling I smiled.

Freddie was in tears. We got to the end. 30 minutes into the wedding. They asked for the rings. Jimmy "Freddie." Freddie looked at Jimmy. Jimmy "you got the ring." Freddie "yeah of course." He took it out we looked at each other he had tears.

I gave dad my flowers. We put the rings on. Guy "I now pounce you husband and wife." We kissed. We were walking out of the church. The reception I took my veil off. Mal making a toast. Mal "Ozzy gave me this yesterday read this out to you Camilla."

Mal "so here it goes dear doll and Jimmy great shame I couldn't be there the bustards thought I wouldn't come back but the way I'm giving doll a present so baby doll go to 24 the drive on Monday that is your new house." I "what?" Mal "Doll you're my favorite keep your head up high and keep the two moron's safe love your Ozzy." Laughing. The toast ended.

{Freddie Pov: I walked over to Jimmy. I "she's beautiful tonight." Jimmy "Yeah." I "I was supposed to marry her." Jimmy "but you didn't did you to chicken then go out with her sister knock her up break Camilla's heart." I "I didn't." Jimmy "that girl deserves the world and I'm giving her that so you stay out of it."}

I "come on Jimmy." Freddie "I love you Jimmy boy." Me and Jimmy were having are first dance. I saw Freddie he was watching he had tears in his eyes. Me and Jimmy's dance ended.

Couple songs pasted. Papa Roach-Before I die. Freddie walked over. Freddie "can I have a dance." I "yes." Freddie and me were slow dancing. Freddie "you look beautiful tonight." I "thank you peach is not your color."

Freddie "I don't think so either." Laughing. Freddie "this song does suit us." I "yea maybe that's why it is are song?" laughing. Freddie "probably." He spun me in a circle. Laughing. Freddie kissed my cheek. I kissed his Freddie whispered in my ear "have a fun honey moon." I "Freddie."

Freddie "I'll be here when you get back." Tears rolled down his face. I "hey." I pulled him close we were swaying. I "don't cry I didn't cry at yours." Freddie "I know you did after."

I "why do you care so much?" Freddie "always have." I "I don't understand Freddie why did you leave me then." Freddie "I can't tell you." I "then go dance with your wife." I went to walk away he grabbed my hand pulled me close to him again.

Freddie "Were not done dancing." I "Freddie we are done." Freddie "no were not." I "what." Freddie "I'm sorry." I "about what?" Freddie "Not staying." "Freddie I'm going to enjoy the rest of my wedding alright I'm done with hearing all you're fucking shit." I walked away. I went into the bathroom. I washed my face.

I heard "sweetie." It was mum. Mum "whathappened?" I "nothing mum can you give me a minute." Mum "no sweetie tell me." I "Freddie didn't leave me because he didn't love me anymore there was something else he can't tell me."

Mum "do you still love Freddie." I looked away. Mum "you do I saw you in you and him." I "yea well that can't happen can it." I cleaned up. I "come on a wedding to finish." We walked out. I walked over to the bar. I "shot." I took it.

Freddie stood next to me leaning on the bar. I 'what?" Freddie "I'm sorry." I "Freddie [I looked at him] don't be sorry I just want to enjoy my wedding okay." Freddie "okay I have a gift for you." I "what's that?"

Freddie "close your eyes." I did. I felt something around my neck. Freddie "open." I opened my eyes I looked down silver heart diamond filled with a giant diamond in the center necklace. I "oh my god Freddie." I looked up at him. Freddie "do you like it?" I "Freddie this is too much." Freddie "no it's not."

We were hugging. I "thank you." I kissed his cheek. I "I'm going to dance with my husband I haven't been around him I've been around you." I walked over to Jimmy.

Jimmy "hey." I "hey." Jimmy "want another dance." I "Yes I would." We were slow dancing. Jimmy "where did you get this it looks expensive?" I "Freddie it's a gift."

Jimmy "it's a nice gift." I "Yeah." We kissed. We were making out. Jimmy "I love you." I "I love you." I moved some hair away from his face. Jimmy "I have the most beautiful wife." Smiling. I "you're too sweet to me." Jimmy "no I'm just right for a girl like you."

[Jackie Pov: the alarm clock went off. Freddie was on his side. I got out of bed. I went took a shower. I got into my dress. I got the girls up and little Freddie. I walked back into the bedroom. Freddie was putting his tux on.

I "you look handsome." Freddie "yeah." I "you really do Freddie." Freddie "Thanks." I walked out. We got to the church. Nikki finished Camilla's hair. Mum "not even on your wedding day?" I looked. Camilla "I'm not fighting with you on my wedding day so shut up until after alright."

We all were walking out. We got to the end. Camilla's song came on. Camilla and dad were walking down the aisle. She smiled then she stopped. Ilooked at Jimmy he was smiling I looked at Freddie he has tears.

30 minutes into the wedding. Priest "The rings." Nothing. Jimmy "Freddie." Freddie turned his head looked at Jimmy. Jimmy "you got the ring." Freddie "Yeah of course." He took it out Camilla and Freddie looked at each other. I rolled my eyes.

Nikki hit my hip. We were at the reception. I was sitting at the table drinking. Papa Roach-before I die. I "There seriously playing this." Allie "why are dad and Aunt Camilla slow dancing." I looked. They were looking in each other eyes talking. They were laughing.

I took a drink. Nikki whispered "that's love but they won't ever have that you took that from them." Nikki sat down. Freddie spun her in a circle kissed her cheek she kissed his he was whispering something.

Mum "they need to get away from each other." I "yes I know." They were closer now talking. She went to walk away he grabbed her hand pulled her close again. She walked away she was walking. Mum "oh dear." She got up walking after her.

I got up I walked over to Freddie. I "what was that?" Freddie "We were talking." I "why do you look like you were crying." Freddie "leave me alone." He walked away over to the bar.

I sat down. Nikki "mm must be something good." I "can you shut up." Nikki "no you hurt her you know that she won't tell you that but she is very hurt still to this day." I looked over to the bar. Freddie and Camilla were talking. He went behind her put a necklace around her neck he stood in front of her.

They were talking they were hugging she kissed his cheek. Nikki "mm looks like he gave her something you didn't know about." She walked away. I walked over to Freddie. I "What the hell was that?" Freddie "go home with your mum alright."]


	7. Making it Work

****No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla****

2 weeks pasted. I was sleeping. I was waking up. Jimmy was sleeping. I got out of bed. I went and took a shower. I got into tan cardigan, maroon crop tank, black leatherette leggings, black thigh high boots, curly hair, black smoky eye, and black nails. I walked out of the bathroom. Jimmy "going to work." I "yeah." We kissed. I walked downstairs. I got into my car.

I was driving. I got to the café I opened up. I was working. It was around 2. My phone was ringing. I "hello." Allie "Camillaits mom dad hit her in the face." I "what?" Allie "where are the hospital." I "I'll be there soon." Click.

I "Nikki have to go." Nikki "okay." I went outside. I got into my car. I was driving. I got to the hospital. I got to the room. I walked inside I saw her face bruised. I "Jackie." Jackie "it's nothing." I "Jackie stop." Jackie "he's never done this before." I "you have to leave him right."

Jackie "it wasn't his fault it was me." I got up. I walked out. I got into my car. I was driving I got to the strip club. I parked. I walked inside. I was walking. Marvin "Jimmy's upstairs."

I "Where's Freddie." Marvin "in the back." I walked out. I "YOU RUN OUT OF PEOPLE TO HIT REALLY." Freddie "Get Out Of here." I "SHE SHOULD OF LEFT YOU." Freddie "WHAT DO YOU WANT." I "YOUR A FUCKING LOSER." Freddie "REALLY I WAS NEVER BEFORE." I "Well know you are a fucking loser to me." I was in tears.

Freddie "DON'T DO THIS TO ME." I "WELL I AM YOU'RE A FUCKING LOSER DON'T COME AROUND ME EVER AGAIN." I walked out. I got into my car. I was driving.

2 weeks pasted. I was sleeping. The alarm clock went off. I got out of bed. I went and took a shower. I got into teal off shoulder flow tee, cloud skinny jeans, thigh high boots, messy bun, smoky eyes.

I walked downstairs. I got into my car. I was driving. I got to the café. I was working. It was around 3. Freddie walked in. Nikki "I'll get him." I took my apron off. I was walking. I heard "Camilla I just want to talk." I stopped I turned around.

I "You can leave me Shop before I call the cops." Freddie "You won't." I "Leave Freddie." Freddie "just talk to me." I walked over. I "no Freddie not anymore please leave." Freddie stormed out.

I closed up at 10. I walked outside. I got into my car. I was driving. I got to the house. I parked. I walked inside. I took my boots off. I sat on the couch curled my legs up. I turned the TV on.

Freddie walked in. Freddie "I just want to talk." I "no." Freddie sat down on the table. Freddie "I don't understand why you're upset." I "you laid you're hands on my sister I may not like her but still Freddie."

Freddie "Camilla I haven't talked to you in 2 weeks or seen you it's killing me I'm extremely sorry I hated the look you gave me in the café." I put my legs down on the ground I walked over I stood between Freddie's legs.

I put my hands on his face. I "if you ever put your hands on anyone in the family again I will hurt you." Freddie "I'm sorry." He had his hands on my hips. Freddie "I've missed you." I "I missed you 2." Kiss.

A month pasted. Jimmy left for business for a week. I was taking a bubble bath. I put my head under the water. I had my knees up. I went to the surface I wiped the bubbles off my face someone blew on my face I jumped it was Freddie. Freddie "hello Camilla." I "hi Freddie what are you doing here?"

Freddie "keeping you company while he's gone." He slide his hand down my leg. He ran his finger over my clit I moaned. He slide a finger into me he was pumping I was moaning. I moaned "Freddie."

Freddie "you like it don't you." I moaned "Freddie." I climaxed I came down. He picked me up from the tub. He carried me into the bedroom. We were making out. He laid me on the bed. I buttoned his shirt I took it off him grabbed his wife beater took it off. I took his jeans and boxers off him.

He slide into me. I moaned. He was thrusting I was moaning scratching his back. He put his hand on my face. We were kissing. We came. Freddie "That's how you make a fucking babe." Kiss.

He slide out of me. I put my head on his chest we kissed. We fell asleep. The phone was ringing. Freddie "do you want me to get that." I "Freddie don't." it went out. Freddie "you're beautiful." Running a finger down my cheek. We kissed.

8 months pregnant. I was sleeping. I was waking up. He was kicking. I "ugh." It was 2 Jimmy wasn't back yet. I got out of bed. I changed into black Aztec print cardigan, black tank, distressed cloud skinny jeans, black thigh high boots, and curly hair. I walked downstairs. I got into my car. I was driving I got to the bar.

I walked inside. I "hey Caser." Caser "hello tiny." I sat down at the bar. I "can I have ginger ale." Caser "still weird to hear you say that." I "I know it is." Caser "one month."

I "yea I know." Caser "where's Jimmy." I shrugged. I "no clue." Freddie walked in made a face at me walked over. Freddie "what are you doing here?" I "got woken up can't fall back to sleep now."

Freddie "Who woke you up?" I looked at him waved to my stomach. Freddie "oh." I "you know what it feels like when he's kicking." Freddie "I can say I don't." I "it feels like if you keep pinching me over and over again in the same spot."

Freddie "here." He put my hand on my stomach where he was kicking. Freddie "hey little guy you're mommy is really tired so if you would stop kicking she would love you." They were stopping. I made a face. I "Seriously." Freddie "magic." I got home later fell back to sleep.

It was night on New Year's Eve. I got into black scoop tank thigh high dress, black thigh high boots, smoky eye, black nails, and curly hair, black jacket. We got to my mom and dads. We walked inside. Mum "hey." I "hi mum." I took my jacket off. Mum "you want to help in the kitchen." I "sure." We were walking.

I walked into the kitchen. Jackie "Camilla what are you doing wearing those boots still." I 'I love these boots." Freddie "you're the only one nuts enough." I turned around.

I "you want me to kick my boot up your ass." Freddie "No I know that hurts." I rolled my eyes. I "seriously who kicks this bloody hard." Jackie "let me." She put her hand on it. Jackie "That's very strong." I "yea I know."

Jackie "that's stronger then all 3 my kids." Freddie "a fighter you have there." I "yeah." Mum "don't you're feet hurt." I "no if I took them off I would feel like a little kid." Freddie "but it's funny." I kicked him in the chin.

Later. Jimmy "it's really going to be a great year." Freddie "we thought you were firing blanks a while back." Jimmy "I saw in it didn't I." We were all counting down. Me and Jimmy kissed he kissed my bump.

Freddie walked over He kissed my cheek I kissed his. He walked into the kitchen. He turned around looked at me he had tears. I walked over. I 'happy New Year's Freddie." Freddie "happy new year's babe and baby."

32 years old. It was Louis birthday 6th birthday. I was sleeping. I waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into lavender white ombre ¾ sleeve, destroyed skinny jeans, black thigh high boots, curly hair, smoky eye, and black nails. We got everything ready. I got Louis dressed. We were sitting on the couch with everyone in the family.

Freddie "here you go happy birthday my boy he's growing up nice and handsome looks just like his dad." Jimmy "cheers." I "what you say." Louis "thanks." I took a drink.

Louis was opening it. It was a race car set I looked at Freddie. We finished presents. I was in the kitchen with mum Allie and Jackie Nikki. Jackie "what is this counter made from." I "Italian marble." Jackie "Better not put my faggot on it."

Allie "any help." I "can you get the jelly out of the fridge." Jackie "when you have your 5 kids." I "end up like you." Freddie was putting Louis upside down I put the cake on the counter.

I walked outside. I "Give him to me." He tried kissing me. Freddie "I think it's time we have another one." I "Freddie stop." Freddie "we can always run away the 3 of us." He gave me Louis. I walked inside. I "keep an eye on him." I put him down. I walked out of the kitchen. I was walking. I leaned against the wall.

[Freddie pov: Camilla took Louis and walked inside. I rubbed my face I walked inside. Jackie "there's nothing you won't stop at." I "what are you talking about." Jackie "you trying with her." I "I don't have try get a lift home with your mum."]

I walked in He blew out his candles. Doorbell I walked into the front. Damien walked in. Damien "Ozzy's been stabbed." I "what." Damien "its touch and go."

Freddie "is he died." I "not yet." Damien "Turks." I looked at Freddie. I got tears. I was walking down the hall. Freddie "Camilla." I kept walking he grabbed me around the waist hugging me I turned around. I was crying into his chest. Freddie was rubbing my back. Freddie "He's going to be fine."

I "he was like a dad to you and me." Freddie "I know I know babe." He kissed my head. It was night. I changed. Jimmy "what's a matter can't sleep." I "I'm scared, scared for you." Jimmy "don't be."

I "I heard him say it there going to try and kill you I'm not stupid it's obvious come on." Jimmy "nothing is going to happen to me and you or little Louis." He walked over. Jimmy "I promise ya." We kissed I walked out. I was walking.


	8. truth always comes out

**No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla**

Couple days pasted. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into gray Henley, leggings, black thigh high boots, smoky eyes, and black nails curly hair.

I got Louis changed dropped him off at my moms. I got to Jackie's. We were in the kitchen. Jackie "Allie go in my room in the closet I want to show Stella my new boots."

I "wow you got a new jacket I love boots." Laughing. Allie walked into the bedroom. I lite a cigarette. Allie "what's this it fell out of dad's side of the closet?" It was an old shoe box. Jackie "let me see that." She was looking. Jackie "wow this is a big ring." I looked. I "bloody hell." I walked over.

I "he kept all this junk." Allie "what are you talking about." I "nothing." She took a photo of me and Freddie kissing. Allie "you dated my dad." I "no." Jackie "tell them how you were with him."

I "me and your father dated for a couple years." Allie "how long?" I "5." Jackie took out a pregnancy test. I got tears. Jackie "when is this from." I "when I was 16." Jackie "it's positive." I "yea I know." Allie "you and dad have a kid together."

I "no." Allie "why did you and dad split." I "we had are reasons then your mom started dating him isn't that right." Jackie "choose the better girl." I "mhm that's why he gave you this tiny ass rock right that say it all." I put everything back in the box put it in the closet.

I was walking. I walked downstairs. I was walking. Freddie "wow were you going in a rush." I "Freddie stop." Freddie "you're in tears." I "they found the box" Freddie "what box."

I "What do you Think?" Freddie "Shit." We walked down to my car. Freddie "I should of." I "thought you brunt it and sold the ring." Freddie "I could never do that."

I "why Freddie." Freddie "Because I love you." He wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back. Freddie "it reminds me that at one time I was a good man."

3 days. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into black sleeves tan bodice, leatherette leggings, black thigh high boots, smoky eyes, and black nails curly hair. I walked into Louis room. I "hey Louis." Louis "hi mommy." I "you want to go to the café and hang out."

Louis "yea." I helped him get dressed. We walked outside. We got into the car. I was driving. We got to the café. We walked inside. An hour pasted. Mum got there.

I put Louis's shirt on. I "I'll see you later ill pick you from grandmas." Louis "Yeah." Kiss. Jackie walked in I stood up. Jackie "I Need To Talk To You." I "let's go in the back." Jackie "talk right here in this poncy shop." I "okay."

Jackie "how long you been after Freddie." I "your joking right." Jackie "you to have always made eyes at each other you fucking bitch you been flashing your goods." I "Jackie stop."

Jackie "it makes since you've always been jealous the way you look at him." I "Jackie." Jackie "It's so bloody obvious I can see it Jimmy not man enough." I "stop this Jackie."

Jackie "that's why you need my husband." I grabbed her. I "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT KNOCKED UP ON PURPOSE RIGHT TO TAKE HIM AWAY WITH YOUR SHIT FOR BRAINS I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LET FREDDIE TOUCH ME AGAIN."

I "DO YOU UNDERSTAND GET OUT OF MY SHOP NOW." I let go over her. I looked around. I "Where's Louis." I walked out. I "Louis little Freddie." They were no were. I was in tears. Everyone was called. Jackie "it's all my fault." I was crying. I "I'm a terrible mother." Mum "you're not." Tears running down my face. Freddie walked in. Freddie "anything I just go the call." I shook my head.

I got up. I walked into the back. I sat on a crate I put my knees up to my chest crying. Freddie walked over. Freddie "what happened?" I "Jackie came in saying I'm after you I started yelling at her after I was done I looked around and he was gone."

Freddie "hey it's not your fault." He wrapped his arms around me. I "it is, it's my fault I should of never started yelling." Freddie "it's okay." Rubbing my back.

Couple minutes we walked out. I sat down. Cop "There okay." I "oh god." Jimmy was hugging me. I "I'm never going to let him go again never." Jimmy kissed my head. They brought them in. I was hugging Louis. We left with Louis.

{Freddie Pov: I got home with little Freddie. I went into his room with him. I "what were you doing Freddie please don't I'm not going to hurt you we just want to know what were you doing running away like that. Lil "to get away from the shouting."

I "You really scared mommy today don't ever go off like that again." Louis "Yeah." I "whose my boy." I kissed his cheek 5 times. I "sleep tight." We walked out. I "I'm going to see Ozzy." Jimmy "okay."

I got there. I walked into the hospital. I "how you feeling." Ozzy "bloody official how's the little one." I "good." Ozzy "it's like the credible from peter pan." Laughing.

I "can you tell me something." Ozzy "yes doll." I "why did Freddie actually break up with me." Ozzy "you're father paid Freddie 40 grand to stay away from you he took the money." I "what?" tears. Ozzy "listen doll remember that 40 grand he gave you to go to school."

I "so he sent to me to school instead of being me." Ozzy "he thought it was the right thing to school he's always loved you he needed you to be safe." I "why didn't." Ozzy "didn't want to hurt that relationship." I "but Freddie."

Ozzy "You two are special to each other yes but remember he's animal you're not." I was walking I got to the bar. I was walking. I walked over to Freddie I shoved him. I "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU." Freddie "Wow what's Going On."

He grabbed my arms. Freddie "What's Wrong?" I "YOU FUCKING TOOK MONEY FROM MY FATHER TO SEND ME TO SCHOOL HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU." Freddie "Who, Ozzy." I "HE TOLD ME THE TRUTH LIKE YOU NEVER DID."

Freddie "YOU DESERVED TO GO TO SCHOOL YOU GOT THE BRIANS BUT DIDN'T HAVE THE MONEY I'm sorry alight." He had tears. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He was rubbing my back. I "why take the money if you love me so much." Freddie "didn't want to see you destroy your future." I "You weren't going to destroy my future you're still in my life and didn't screw it up."


	9. Truth

**No copyright to the BBC show The take I don't any of the characters only Camilla**

2 days. I was sleeping. I was waking up. I went and took a shower. I got into cream cardigan, pink cami, black leggings, black suede thigh high boots, Smokey eye, curly hair black nails. I went into Louis room got him changed. I brought him to my mums I dropped him off.

I got to Jackie's. Jackie "I'm really sorry it's the booze." I 'you should do something." Jackie "I'm really trying." I "he's still sleeping." Jackie "Yeah." I "I'm doing this for Allie tonight's her night."

I was doing Allie's hair. Jackie "you like that music." I "you're old." Laughing. Jackie "Remember when you were 16 you ran away with Freddie." I "oh my god don't remind me about that." Laughing.

Allie "what happened?" I "we were going to get married young and stupid I know are dads found out about it you don't want to know." Laughing. Freddie walked in.

Allie "That suit looks smashing." Freddie "it's my daughter's graduation party where's Little Freddie." Jackie "Freddie come here." Freddie "how's Jimmy haven't seen him in a while." I "he's good he'll be there tonight."

Allie "so you and Aunt Camila were going to get married." Freddie "yea I used to scoop her up into my arms like this." He picked me up. I "Freddie." Laughing. Allie "then dance like this." He grabbed my hand moving us fastly. Laughing.

He put me down. Allie "you are really a little doll." I "yea I know." I walked over to Allie Freddie and Fred left. Allie "were you like high school sweethearts."

Jackie "no they were more like super good girl meets the bad boy." I made a face. Jackie "she may look innocent but she's not." I "I am very innocent." Jackie "no you're not." Laughing.

That night. I changed into black mini dress, black thigh high boots. I got to the bar. I walked inside. We were drinking having a good time. 2 hours pasted. I sat dad at the bar. Freddie shook his head at me. I got up.

I walked over to dad. I "can't Fucking Believe you, you Son of a Bitch." Dad "What are you Talking About." I "PAYING FREDDIE 40 GRAND NOT MARRY ME." Dad "HE WAS A DUMB ASSHOLE LIKE HE IS NOW."

I "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT SOMEONE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER." Dad "HE'S A NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT." I "YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU SHOT ME WHEN I WAS 16 I WAS 4 MONTHS PREGNANT YOU KILED YOUR FIRST GRANDCHILD." Tears. I "THE NEXT TIME YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF." I was walking.

Freddie "Cammy." He grabbed my arm. I "Let go." Freddie "Cammy." Dad "YOU ARE STILL AROUND THIS ASSHOLE ARENT YOU." Freddie walked over to dad. Freddie "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BASTARD I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH YOU LET ME MARRY HER."

Dad "BECAUSE SHE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WITH HER LIFE SHE LIKE YOU." Freddie "BUT I LOVE HER AND YOU HURT HER FOR NO REASON." Freddie grabbed a bottle. I grabbed it out of his hand.

I "Stop." Jackie "Freddie Sweetie." I turned and looked at her. I "Mind Your own Fucking Business For Once oh Wait you Fucking Cant." Jackie "What are you talking about."

I "When me and Freddie broke up he was Blacked Out Drunk You Took Advantage of him and Guess What you got knocked up on Purpose Yea I Know You're Lucky I Don't Bash You're Head In."

Jackie "A Least He Loves Me Not You." I laughed. I "Yea right He hates You." Freddie "Camilla." I "No I'm tired of Lying Freddie." Jackie "What is she talking about Freddie.

Freddie "I hate you Jackie me and Camilla have been together since the day I got out of Prison." Everyone looked at us. Jimmy "I can't Believe You." I "You Don't Want to Go There Do You Jimmy I'll Tell Freddie What You're Going to Do Tonight?"

Jimmy "I'm taking Louis." Freddie "ya can't." Jimmy "why can't I he's my son." Freddie "he's not." Jimmy "he's yours." Freddie "how in the Bloody hell couldn't you see that."


End file.
